


Distraction

by GoddessTiera



Series: MEFFW Prompts. [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard needs help to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> The first prompt from a ME writers group. I have forgotten the prompt since it has been so long and I didn't write it down.

“Where the hell is Alenko?” Shepard was currently sitting in a slightly secluded table at one of the nicest restaurants in the Citadel. She had managed to arrange a few days of shore leave for her crew because they all desperately needed the break. Her lieutenant Kaidan was supposed to be meeting her but he was late. She wasn’t really sure what was happening between them and they were both a little hesitant to find out since she was his superior officer but two friends could have dinner together right?

A blip on her omnitool drew her out of her thoughts as she received another message from Udina. What part of shore leave was he not getting? He had been trying to meet with her since he found out she was on the Citadel, but she didn’t want to talk about Spectre business, she didn’t want to talk about Saren, she just wanted to relax.

After deleting the message without opening it, she resumed her watch of the door, expecting Kaidan to walk in any moment but found herself cursing under her breath as Udina and a few others she didn’t recognize walked in instead. Of all the rotten luck. Why did they have to chose the same place she had? She needed an escape plan. If he saw her, she would be stuck with them for the rest of the night. She looked around desperately for any other exit when she heard someone say her name. Dammit. 

“Commander Shepard?” Wait. That wasn’t Udina. Looking towards the direction of the speaker, she locked eyes with her self proclaimed biggest fan Conrad Verner. He was a nice enough guy but she really didn’t have time for him and he might draw attention to her. She was going to try to send him on his way but a plan quickly formed in her mind. Yes, this could work.

“Conrad, how is my favorite fan?” Conrad could barely contain his excitement. “You. You remember by name?” “Of course I do and running into you could not have came at a better time. I really, really need your help and as thanks, the next time I see you I will sign whatever you want.” Standing up straighter he responded, “It would be my honor to help.” “I knew I could count on you.” She pointed towards Udina, “Do you see that guy there? I am on a very important mission and he will try to interfere if he sees me so I really need you to distract him while I make my escape. Can you do that for me?”

Nodding his head firmly, Conrad made his way across the restaurant to Udina. When he got close enough, he pretended to trip and knocked the man’s drink into his lap. As Udina jumped to his feet raging at Conrad, he started to wipe at the wet clothes with a cloth napkin. “Oh I am so sorry sir. I am so sorry.” 

Across the room, Shepard couldn’t help but laugh at how red Udina’s face was turning. Once Conrad had his full attention she swiftly made her way around the perimeter of the room behind them and out the door. Once she was a safe distance away, she sent a quick message to Alenko about the change in plans. She couldn’t wait to tell her friends this story.


End file.
